everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilandere White
Ilandere White she/her, born Eglantine Charming, is a 2019-introduced original character, patron of arts, and self-proclaimed influencer. She is destined to be the next White Doe in the opera Rusalka. She is currently attending her Fourth Year at Ever After High. She's commonly known as Dery. Character Personality As a member of one of the most influential families in Ever After, Ilandere strives to be a palatable, peaceful, and well-behaved young woman. Someone the public loves and admires, without dipping into the territory of being too ''popular, lest they turn on her. The first impression people have of Ilandere is that she's incredibly '''mellow' and easygoing. While she isn't in any way sluggish, there's still a noticeable lack of energy in her presence. Ilandere likes to go with the flow, go with whatever other people have already decided, because it really is too much trouble to try and contribute her own thoughts. Thus, she's not very opinionated. She especially has a very weak sense of justice. Ilandere is alright with letting immoral things happen, especially if it's someone popular or someone she's friendly with that's doing it. Ilandere is the person that sees bullying, expresses her pity, and changes the subject. While she may be perfectly lovely in manners, any genuine acts of kindness need to have some sort of payoff for her. Otherwise, they're really not worth it. After all, nice is different than good. Ilandere's also not one to pry into others' lives. Even if someone is clearly not okay, but says they're okay, Ilandere will shrug and move on. Essentially, she wants as little stress in her life as possible. She'll keep up her gracious image by asking people if they're alright, but if the chance arises to get out of actually helping them, you can bet she'll take it. So, she's clearly not a fan of conflict. At least, any sort of conflict that isn't just silly, lighthearted drama. Here are some other things she would prefer to avoid: hard work, responsibility, and any sort of emotional vulnerability. Ilandere is the first to wheedle herself out of duties, or slip away from the spotlight. She shirks responsibility like a snake sheds skin. That is to say, snakily. If she put her mind to it, Ilandere could be capable of taking charge, but she just dislikes the pressure. She isn't motivated generally, and gives up easily. People end up assuming she's incompetent and doing her share because they don't want her to mess things up. And that's exactly what she wants. Ilandere isn't dumb. Well, she literally can't be, blessed with a fairy gift of intelligence and all. But aside from that, she's shrewd, and cunning. She intentionally plays up her ditziness and general uselessness to craft a perfect public image. Lovable, endearing, but not to be trusted with any important matters. You have to admit that she really has it all figured out. All those cogs in her head, and she uses them to be lazy. That's the dream. Her obsession with a docile public image is justified. Ilandere wants to stay out of any trouble her illustrious family name may bring. It really wouldn't do, having to change plans for pesky paparazzi. Her ideal range of fame is high, so that she's well-liked, but not too high, to the point where she becomes mainstream and thus, easier to hate. The more popular she is, the harder she'll need to try to keep it up, so it's so much easier to purposefully stay out of the spotlight. And that's reflected in how Ilandere makes friends. Though from a prominent family, she much rather prefers to be the beta of the group. She dislikes any sort of seriousness, much preferring to talk about frivolous matters. The epitome of "if I avoid it, it doesn't exist!" This means that while she's fun to be around, she's the absolute worst when it comes to anything that has emotional weight. Ilandere's lovely at small talk, but genuine tears will put annoyance into her soul. Why do people need to bring their problems to her and ruin a perfectly fine day? She's unable to relate to some of the things her peers go through, which makes it frustrating for her to empathize with others. At the end of the day, Ilandere's just a kid who wants to live out a carefree life. She doesn't really care for others too much but it's all cool because they aren't her. Appearance Ilandere is an East Asian girl of average height, though she's often wearing heels that bring her up from 5'5" to 5'8". Her family is from Macau, and her father is ethnically Chinese, but she has no clue about the other side of the family. Her biological mother isn't talked about often so she doesn't definitively know. And well, Ilandere doesn't care enough to ask. Her hair is naturally snow white (hehe), which she dyes cool pink. It's rather long, relatively healthy, and she usually wears it in waves. She has warm medium-light brown skin from a love of the sun, and a skinny, athletic build. She's mostly made up of a lot of round edges, but her knuckles are bony and would really hurt if they punched you in the face. While her eyes can't really be described as doe eyes (too much of a low hanging fruit, man), they're still a very pretty dark brown, with some light brown discoloration in each iris. She's fond of false eyelashes, and her everyday make up look contains doing little white dots along her bottom lashes, mimicking a deer's coloration. Speaking of makeup, Ilandere's very much into the beauty scene. While she is blessed with good genetics, she still goes through a meticulous skincare routine to cover any bases. It mostly stems from her desire to be presentable and marketable as a Charming Interests Socializing She loves parties because they're an excuse for her to talk about the most inane things with others and do ridiculous things. The best thing about parties for Ilandere is that the mood is always so lighthearted that she doesn't need to worry about dealing with any serious problems other people have. And if she encoutners one, she can just pretend to be drunk and escape. Any sort of socializing goes, as long as it stays fun and cheery! Shopping Materialistic is a good adjective for Ilandere. She takes some sort of weird pride in shopping, because it's a reminder of how much wealth she has to flaunt, how easy her life is. And it helps that she's also very interested in making sure her appearance is perfect. Much of her shopping is done in order to stay up to date with trends. Ilandere is indeed a bit too reckless because of that. She has little to no inhibitions when it comes to spending money. It's in her best interests not to worry about overspending, because the last thing she wants to do during a relaxing hobby is to worry. Her haphazard spending habits are partly because of her upbringing, and partly because of her own intentional ignorance. Who gives a teenager a credit card, really. Fame Not only is Ilandere a celebrity because of her family, but she's been putting effort into expanding her branding. Not much effort, mind you, but moreso than she thought she would have to. Ilandere likes the glamour of fame, so this sort of exception for work is not without reason. When she was 15 she "launched" her own beauty brand Fo(i)rest. It was a hit, quickly expanding from its original focus on lipsticks to eyeshadow and foundation and skincare. In actuality there were a lot more professionals helping her behind the scenes, but it was partly her own hard work. Fo(i)rest was perhaps what really cemented their family in stardom. Recently, Ilandere also launched her own fashion house, Deerest. It was met with plenty of positive reviews, probably because she had a couple of ghost designers working for her. It's been a bother to keep up with collections and school, but she makes it work. And by "it" I mean others. Others work for her. Abilities Unbeknownst to Ilandere, she actually does possess magical abilities. People are drawn to her like a magnet, and are reluctant to think negatively of her. They're inclined to like her, no matter what she does. It's very subtle, but it gives her just a slight edge over others. It's sort of a play on the opposities attract trope found in romance movies. It helps her get away with a lot, but she just believes that's how everyone is. Fairy Tale - Rusalka How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusalka_(opera) How Does Dery Fit Into it? Ilandere was born as Eglantine Charming, to a family of D-list Charmings. Her father remarried when they were quite young, to none other than Apple White's aunt. As new members of the White family, it really wouldn't do for their children to be destinyless. There must be something, right? That's sort of the reason why the Rusalka DCA happened in the first place. A Fairytale Authority worker got pissed at these high and mighty royals making more work and being generally snobbish so they thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if I took my frustrations out on not these assholes but their children? (to the tune of Momoland's "I'm So Hot") I'm so smart!" Thus, Ilandere got the role of the prince, and Adoette got the role of the white deer. Obviously, one child was favored and given a much more prominent role. Now, an interesting thing happened. Ilandere wanted to switch with Adoette. "To make amends," she'd say, "to give you the larger role, and show Mother and Father that we come first for each other, not them." Later, she would run to Adoette's room in the middle of the night, cold tears streaming down her face, whispering how sorry she was, how she didn't know what she had condemned her to. The prince in Rusalka dies. Ilandere does not remember how long it took for Adoette to finally start talking to Ilandere again. She's fine with dying, no one's going to miss her all that much. And knowing her older sister, it was an honest mistake. She wasn't that bright, and just wanted to give her little sister a bigger role to shine in, right? Right. Ilandere switched destinies with Adoette on purpose, knowing exactly what she was doing. It didn't really matter that she now had such an insignificant role in her story, it was less work anyways. And now, she lives. And now, people could stop spending energy pretending to care about Adoette. And now, Adoette doesn't need to suffer through a long and miserable life. Parallels * Viewpoint on Destiny Since she has no problems with her destiny at all, and honestly considers the entire Royal/Rebel debate to be a huge headache, Ilandere aligns as a Royal. No problems at all, miss kill-your-sister-and-your-roommate. Name The surnames are quite boring in this case! Charming is uh, Charming. And White is the same as the Apple White. Ilandere is a name that means "moon woman". That's not very relevant to anything, but I do think as a name it's quite pretty, and sophisticated. I mostly chose Ilandere because it could be nicknamed into Dery. Back when she was named Eglantine, her nickname was Lan. Her name used to be Eglantine Charming, which is a clever little yohoho on my part. Eglantine sounds like an adjective, perfect for the name of a Charming. In actuality, it's a noun, another name for the sweet-brier plant. Eglantine being sweet brier is an unintentional reference to how similar Ilandere is to Briar. Ilandere and Gwen's names not being adjectives signifies the line drawn between them and the other Charming families. When they shed these names and took on their current ones, they barely understood it. Ilandere completely embraced her new name and life, effectively erasing all traces of her old. She obeys and she adapts. tba think of a cantonese name Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities myeh Quotes Trivia *Ilandere and Adoette's birthday, September 28, is National Hunting and Fishing Day 2019, a day where the white deer is celebrated. It's also a lovely coincidence, as September 28 is also the birthday of a certain person who she may be somewhat based off of. **whom is this person? ;) please make guesses in the comments lmao *I generally don't like using the nickname Dery even though that was the whole point of the name Ilandere? *Her go-to bubble tea order is chocolate milk tea with 30% sugar, double the pearls, and strawberry milk foam. *Ilandere's favorite color is actually red or purple, but she wears mostly pink and white for a feminine and docile image. *A list of epithets she is commonly referred to by: **eyes bright and cold, white-blue stars- Ilandere is known for having pretty eyes, but there's (far and few, of course) a minority that think her glance unnerving, icy, like they'd taste like concentrated vanilla extract instead of hot chocolate. **she has the same glacial beauty of an iceberg, but unlike the iceberg she has absolutely nothing below the surface- a misconception. Icebergs are a really good motif for Ilandere. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Rusalka Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress